KRTSK
by Jeruk
Summary: Pesona rembulan akan nampak lebih bersinar di sekitar langit kelam. Kumpulan drabble (KRTSK) KurooTsuki [AU/OOC]
HQ! © Furudate Haruichi

KRTSK by Jeruk

Drabble fic KurooTsuki

* * *

#I

Awal sabtu itu gerimis tipis saat ibunya memanggil dari dalam dapur untuk membukakan pintu yang belnya terus saja berbunyi. Siapa pun itu, Tsukishima telah mengutuk manusia di balik pintu yang menghancurkan rencananya tidur sepanjang hari. Lagipula siapa yang mau repot datang bertamu di pagi buta kalau bukan tukang koran langganan ayahnya. Tapi itu tiap minggu pagi, sebelum ia berangkat untuk klub ekskul. Tsukishima sampai hapal dengan suara bel pintu rumah yang selalu berdering tepat waktu.

"Hey, Tsukki!"

Cengiran lebar Kuroo yang biasa namun pada kedatangan di waktu yang tidak biasa. Seseorang yang Tsukishima sangat tidak suka dengan caranya menyeringai. Membuatnya berpikir ada macam-macam rencana yang disembunyikan dari cengiran itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

Masih dikuasai aura kasur, Tsukishima yang lemah respon tidak bisa bereaksi selain menerima buket aster yang batangnya dibalut rapi dengan lembar koran. Ini kali pertama Tsukishima menerima sesuatu selain media cetak dari tukang koran langganannya.

.

#II

Tidak pernah mau dikatai kampungan dan mati rasa akan sentuhan fesyen, Kuroo secara sepihak menyebut dirinya sebagai pribadi yang simpel dan praktis. Tapi Yaku lebih senang mengklaim pria itu sebagi wujud dari kemalasan kekal yang tidak kenal tempat. Sebagai partner bisnis—sekaligus sohib sejak jaman mereka bergembira keliling kompleks perumahan dengan sepeda roda empat, Yaku tidak pernah tega melihat Kuroo berkeliaran dari lantai ke lantai gedung perkantoran hanya menggunakan sandal rumahan yang tidak lebih mahal dari harga setengah lusin tisu toilet eceran.

Tapi di hari rabu pagi, untuk pertama kali sepanjang sejarah ia bernapas di atas bumi Yaku ingin sekali menangis dan berguling gembira di khalayak publik pada sahabatnya yang semacam sudah disentil oleh hidayah ilahi. Ternyata telah hadir hari di mana akhirnya Yaku pensiun membawel. Kuroo datang pagi dengan sepatu pantofel licin bermerek sebagai pembungkus kaki—bukan sandal yang selalu Yaku hina-dina sepanjang waktu.

Temannya sudah menemukan kedewasaan bersikap, Yaku batal mencatat itu dalam kepala. Kuroo tetap pada jadwal bolos rutinannya yang terencana duapuluh menit sebelum jam makan siang. Yaku baru akan menjitak kepala jabrik itu ketika Kuroo kembali sebelum jam usai istirahat bersama seorang remaja pirang yang memikul boks semir di bahu. Kuroo bilang ia butuh sepatu yang baru empat jam keluar toko itu untuk disikat.

Sebagai asisten direksi Yaku akan terus mengekori mereka kalau Kuroo tidak segera menginterupsi. Tsukki—siapa pun itu yang baru saja Kuroo sebut, butuh konsentrasi untuk menyemir. Yang mana Yaku mampu memutar bola mata secara hiperbolis.

Lagipula, untuk apa tukang semir sepatu masuk ke ruangan pribadi dalam waktu yang cukup lama?

Yaku melewatkannya. Paling tidak sejak hari itu Kuroo jadi jarang membolos dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahat siang dalam ruangan. Bersama seorang bocah tukang semir.

.

#III

"Kei, semalam aku bermimpi."

Dari seberang layar Tsukishima memutar bola mata secara jenaka. Kuroo terkekeh mendapati reaksi yang persis dugaan. Hubungan jarak jauh tidak pernah jadi penghalang untuk mereka saling bertatap muka setelah Tsukishima memberikan bimbingan kecil pada Kuroo soal bagaimana cara mengoperasikan _skype_.

"Aku sungguhan! Ini semacam mimpi buruk. Kau tahu aku mimpi apa?"

"Apa, ya—mana kutahu, bodoh."

Tawa renyah Kuroo menggelitik perut. Tapi kemudian wajahnya langsung disapu tegang.

"Aku mimpi alis mataku dicukur."

Ganti Tsukishima yang terbahak. Kuroo memasang wajah tersinggung yang meyakinkan, walau jelas terlihat sia-sia karena ia terlena mendengar suara tawa lepas kekasihnya.

"Hey, serius! Itu mengerikan! Begitu terbangun aku langsung meyakinkan ibuku kalau alisku masih benar-benar menempel di wajah."

Masih sedikit terbawa suasana Tsukishima menyeka jejak air mata. "Kuharap ibumu segera memukul anaknya dengan penanak nasi karena membicarakan hal bodoh di pagi hari."

Kuroo cemberut lagi. Bohong kalau Tsukishima tidak mengaku ingin mencium bibir mengerucut itu.

Si rambut hitam menopang dagunya pada bantal. "Tapi karena penasaran aku langsung _browsing_ soal arti mimpi."

"Lalu?"

Jeda di antara mereka membuat Tsukishima berpikir ada masalah pada koneksi internetnya. Kuroo sedikit membuka mulut. Entah mengapa ia jadi terlihat ragu untuk membicarakannya.

"Terbelenggu perbudakan." Kuroo mendesis dari _speaker_ saat Tsukishima ingin memberinya 'ha' keras. Dan semburan tawa dari hidung mengagetkan ketegangan si pirang. "—walau aku tidak keberatan menjadi budak yang dibelenggu cintamu~."

Kuroo tergelak kencang hingga koneksi diputus sepihak oleh Tsukishima yang tersinggung. Ia baru mencoba menghubungi ponsel pacarnya setelah sepuluh menit menertawai candaan lawasnya sendiri.

.

#IV

"Aku, Kuroo Tetsurou."

Ia lantang bersama dengan sumpah hidup di ujung altar. Suaranya menggema merambati dinding gereja.

"—mengambilmu."

Pandangannya selalu lurus dan yakin. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang sangat disukai Tsukishima darinya.

"—untuk memiliki dan terus menjagamu."

Sorot di balik lensa tebal kacamata sedetik pun tak lepas dari gagah seorang Kuroo Tetsurou. Prianya selalu identik dengan warna hitam. Tapi _tuxedo_ putih juga tidak terlihat buruk melekati tubuhnya. Di luar dugaan ternyata Kuroo serasi dengan putih.

Dia tampan hari ini.

Tapi sampai mati pun Tsukishima tidak akan pernah mau mengatakannya.

"—saat bahagia maupun sedih."

Tsukishima tidak bisa mengendalikan pukulan jantung di balik rusuk. Serasa menghancurkan dadanya di tiap tarikan nafas.

"—saat kaya maupun miskin."

Nada Kuroo melembut.

"—saat sakit maupun sehat." Tsukishima memotong dalam bisikan.

"Untuk membahagiakanmu. Untuk mencintaimu."

Dua dahi dituntun saling beradu dalam khidmat. Kuroo tersenyum begitu halus. Terlihat sungguh aneh karena bukan seringai lebarnya yang khas. "Selama kita berdua masih hidup."

Dadanya menghangat. Senyuman aneh itu langsung menular pada Tsukishima secara tulus.

"Aku menerimamu."

Kuroo memeluknya rapat, mencium mempelai wanitanya dengan sorot mata yang terus mengiris Tsukishima di atas kursi saksi.

.

#V

Semua orang pun tahu ciri khas paling mencolok yang mengganggu selain anugerah tubuh jangkung semampai dari sosok Tsukishima Kei. Entah bagaimana caranya Kuroo selalu bisa berurusan secara santai dengan segala arogansi dan kepala batu si pirang. Karena sekalipun termometer menembus skala empat derajat ia bersikukuh menolak kebaikan Kuroo untuk berbagi sarung tangan. Ia tidak sedungu itu untuk tidak membawa serta penghangat tangan atau syal dengan keadaan cuaca di penghujung musim dingin seperti ini. Tapi ia merasa cukup bodoh untuk sekedar melupakannya tergeletak di atas kursi _shinkansen_.

Kau ini apa, kerikil sungai? Yang mana gurauan Kuroo ditanggapi judes dengan wajah cemberut.

Tapi bukan seorang Kuroo Tetsurou kalau tidak datang membawa ide kejutan yang menyedihkan. Pria itu lembut meletakan dagunya di atas pundak partner berkacamatanya, menjaga tubuh mereka tetap rapat agar lengan Tsukishima bisa lebih mudah tenggelam di balik punggung lebarnya yang bermantel hangat. Yang berkacamata meronta jengkel menahan malu yang membakar telinga di keramaian pintu keluar stasiun. Kuroo baru sepakat melepas kehangatan setelah kekasihnya itu setuju mengenakan sarung tangan sewarna tanah miliknya.

Tsukishima pelan-pelan mulai belajar. Masalah bukan berada pada Kuroo yang terlalu lugu dan terbuka menghadapi keras kepala miliknya yang membandel. Lelaki itu hanya terlalu cerdik memanfaatkan karakter keras Tsukishima untuk keuntungan pribadi.

.

#VI

" _Truth or Dare_."

" _Truth._ "

"Kau lebih suka menciumku atau Kageyama?"

"Aku tidak suka melakukan keduanya—"

"Oh, ayolah, pilih satu."

"..."

"Antara aku dan _setter_ -mu, siapa yang lebih ingin kau cium?"

"...kurasa kau."

" _Oya_? Buktikan, kalau begitu."

"Kuroo _-san_ , aku memilih _truth_ bukan untuk melakukan _dare_."

Di menit berikutnya Kuroo menanggalkan kacamata Tsukishima yang menghalangi.

.

#VII

"Aku pulang." Pintu segera merapat di balik punggung. Kerlingan _amber_ di balik lensa bingkai tebal Tsukishima mengedar selagi ia melepas _sneaker_ di muka ruangan. "Kuroo."

Suara ringannya membelah hening. Memantul jauh sampai ujung lorong rumah. Kaki panjang miliknya terseret ke arah dapur. Yang dicari tetap tidak muncul batang hidungnya.

"Kuroo, kau di dalam?"

Ia menepuk-tepuk pintu kamar mandi. Tapi hanya sekedar mendapati lantai dan bak mandi kering setelah dipakai terakhir pagi tadi.

Ia terus saja memanggil mengedar ke sekitar ruangan. Suaranya tetap datar walau terdengar mulai tidak sabaran. Tsukishima berkacak pinggang di tengah ruangan saat mendengar sesuatu dari arah kamar. Ia merengut pada pintu ruangan tidak semestinya terbuka selama ia tidak di rumah. Pemuda itu menghela napas mendorong kenop.

"Tidak—Kuroo apa yang kau lakukan!"

Yang dipanggil langsung mendongak dari atas kasur. Sudah seperti kebiasaannya, ia akan melompat menerjang si pemuda berkacamata yang menghampirinya dengan lengan merentang. Menyembur udara di hidung jadi reaksi dasar Tsukishima begitu menemukan kasurnya penuh oleh cabikan koran lama.

Ia berbaring membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman di atas kekacauan, menepuk kepala hitam Kuroo yang aman dalam dekapan.

"Kau mengacau selama aku pergi, hm?"

Kuroo yang lugu hanya mengeong senang dalam buaian. Dari sudut mata ia masih bisa menangkap tulisan cetak tebal koran usang yang sudah jadi serpihan tak berguna di sekitar bantal tidur. Tragedi beruntun di persimpangan kota Sendai yang melegenda berputar dalam memori seperti kaset rusak yang menyebalkan. Membuat Tsukishima merapatkan pelukan lebih dalam mencari-cari ketenangan.

Nama Kuroo Tetsurou ditemukan pada kolom terakhir di halaman sebelas koran lusuh empat tahun lalu.

.

#VIII

Di perjumpaan ketiga musim panas saat kegiatan latih tanding berlangsung antara tim kucing dan burung hantu, Hinata dan Lev panik bukan kepalang melihat darah mulai keluar dari dahi Tsukishima yang wajahnya antara tenang dan terganggu. Akaashi segera mengecek keadaannya setelah menyikut Bokuto yang terus saja terbahak pada jiplakan gigi depan Kuroo yang mengukir artistik di atas dahi memar Tsukishima. Adalah saat mereka berusaha menahan pukulan lurus Bokuto dan sang kapten Nekoma tidak sengaja mendarat pada pijakan yang salah.

Kuroo menyeka tepian bibirnya yang juga berdarah menggunakan pinggiran kaos hitamnya. Walau merasa tak enak hati, masih dengan seringai khasnya ia meminta maaf saat menyerahkan haduk bersih untuk Tsukishima menyeka luka.

Dan di perjumpaan yang ke sekian, saat hari terakhir kegiatan latih tanding di musim dingin telah usai, luka robek itu kembali pada Tsukishima di tempat yang berbeda. Kuroo kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak sekedar menggigit bibir si nomor sebelas milik Karasuno. Ia menyeringai, kali ini tidak ada niatan hati untuk meminta maaf.

.

#IX

Membujuk tidak sama dengan mempovokasi. Kuroo yang kepayahan berjongkok menggaruk tengkuk di hadapan wajah manyun Kei yang makin mengeratkan genggaman di kursi ayunan. Anak itu menolak pulang ke rumah setelah bertengkar dengan teman-temannya di sekolah dasar. Kei tidak memukul tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak suka saat anak lain berkata buruk tentang Tetsurou.

"Mereka bilang tidak seharusnya aku bersamamu."

Kuroo senyap menatap wajah sembab bocah yang menolak menatapnya langsung ke mata. Perasaannya yang kaku tidak pernah disentuk sejauh ini oleh orang lain. Disambut hati yang begitu polos secara tidak sadar bahunya yang sedaritadi tegang jadi melemas karena lega.

"Kei, kau sungguh-sungguh sayang padaku?"

Kei cegukan menahan isak seharian, kemudian mengangguk dengan kacamata yang memburam. Kuroo terkekeh tak bersuara saat tersenyum.

"Bagiku itu saja sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan mereka, mengerti?" Jemari hangatnya menyapu poni pendek kepirangan yang lembab. Betapa ia menyayangi bocah ini, Kuroo tidak bisa berhenti menahan senyum. Dua lengan lebar miliknya merentang menawarkan perasaan terbuka. "Kemarilah, Kei."

Pada akhirnya pertahanan bocah itu leleh. Kei menerjangnya dengan tangisan pecah dipelukan. Khusus hari ini Kuroo membiarkan seragam almamater sekolahnya basah disusut air hidung. Ia hanya merasa ini tidak pernah bisa sebanding dengan kehangatan yang memadati isi dadanya hingga terasa sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengabaikan saat mereka mengejek rambutmu—"

" _Wha_ —Kei! Kumohon jangan berhenti membela rambutku!"

.

#X

Terkadang saat melamun, Tsukishima mulai kepikiran bagaimana ia dan Kuroo bisa saling mengikat hubungan—dalam kaitannya aspek romansa. Semakin ia berpikir, makin banyak celah pertanyaan rumit yang perlu diisi kejelasannya. Bahkan kalau sekarang ia mau repot ingat-ingat lagi, memang kapan ia pernah menyepakati untuk jadi pacar si kucing liar itu. Tsukishima tidak ingat pernah berkata 'oke' saat dulu 'ditembak'. Kuroo menarik kesimpulan sepihak. Dan hal-hal lainnya, seperti misalnya saja, daya tarik seorang Kuroo Tetsurou. Menyebutkan satu saja rasanya Tsukishima tidak mendapat petunjuk apa pun. Yang terpikir hanya sisi buluknya semata.

Dia pemalas.

Tukang siram minyak di atas kekacauan.

Lebih senang tidur siang ketimbang pergi kencan dengannya.

Payah dalam hal-hal romantis.

Isi kepalanya hanya padat oleh taktik tanding voli.

 _Sense_ -nya dalam fesyen nol besar.

Potongan rambutnya tidak bernilai seni.

Kuroo adiktif pada susu kotak murahan.

Kakinya juga bau.

Kalau terus dibiarkan, subjektif Tsukishima bisa menembus tujuh jilid menebar tabir unsur keburukan Kuroo Tetsurou.

Ah, mungkin ada satu yang tersisa, pikirnya. Mata keemasan yang tidak pernah gagal mengaduk tiap sela isi perasaan Tsukishima. Pupil yang penuh oleh percaya diri dan keyakinan, walau Tsukishima lebih suka menyebut pacarnya itu narsis berlebih. Kuroo tidak pernah memejamkan mata kala ia mencumbunya. Seperti sedang menilik apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang lain. Sorot yang seakan tengah merencanakan banyak hal.

Terkadang Tsukishima berpikir, apa Kuroo benar-benar bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepalanya melalui celah mata yang mengintip di balik poni itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Kei! Kau melamun saat kita berciuman!"

Sepertinya ya.

.

#XI

"Tsukki."

Senyap.

"Tsukki."

Dibalas suara arsiran pulpen.

"Oi, Tsukkiii."

Ujung jempol kaki menyodok tulang kering Tsukishima.

"Keeei."

Konsentrasi Tsukishima nyaris terbelah karena muncul bibir manyun lelaki kekanakan di depannya.

"Kei sayang."

Ia menyerang dengan feromon wajah melas bergeletak di atas meja.

"Tsukishima Kei."

Kuroo yang tidak tahan dicampakkan mulai merangkak ke bingkai jendela kamar. Kemudian memanjat ke tepian.

"HEY AKU CINTAA~ TSUKISH—"

Kuroo tertawa meredam saat si kacamata segera menghisap sumber keributan dengan mulutnya. Paling tidak ketenangan bisa bertahan sampai limabelas menit ke depan. Tuhan, ia bersumpah tidak mau lagi membawa Kuroo bersamanya saat sedang belajar untuk ujian semester.

.

* * *

 _My first_ KurooTsuki, dan maaf saya bener-bener ga punya _sense_ untuk judulnya x"D Beberapa dari _drabble_ tebel ini akan dilanjut untuk _oneshot_ , _so I'll just put it here first_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
